Love Beyond Words
by Rebelbot
Summary: Ruby has a sceart admirerer but will Dragster find the chaorge within in tell how he feels. Will contain some fluffand a bit of slash between characters.
1. Chapter 1

He watched from afar as Ruby wrestled with Sunstreaker with Sideswipe at the sideline. It was all in good sport between them and Ruby was careful not to scratch Sunstreaker knowing full well what would happen. She had such a grace and beauty about her that she was in a whole different league. All the other femmes say their beautiful but their beauty is nothing compared to the beauty of Ruby. When he first got here he was fresh out of the academy in hope to find a chance to prove himself but instead he found love. When first laid optics on a half human, half robot femme it was love at first sight. He was afraid to go up to her so he went around the Ark asking everyone about her and in time he learned about her. Even her name expresses the beauty that she has and here he was looking and admiring the beauty that Ruby had even when fighting.

"She is quite a sight, isn't she Dragster," Jazz said to the young dragon bot.

"J-jazz I…I didn't see you there," Dragster nearly jumped when Jazz spoke.

"Take it easy, man," Jazz said, "Why don't you go tell her how you feel?"

"I….I ….I can't," Dragster said looking at the ground.

"Why not?" Jazz asked.

"You see," Dragster began as he looked up at where Ruby was, "Every time I try to talk to her I choke, I feel like my system is overheating and I can't be breathe even when I just near her I choke."

Jazz looked at Dragster for a moment and then grabbed him by a wing dragged him to the ring where Ruby and Sunstreaker were still wrestling.

"Wait Jazz what are you doing?" Dragster asked.

"I'm going to get you and Ruby together," Jazz answered.

"But…but…," He was at a lost for word as he felt he system heating up to the fact that he was going to talk to person he love so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz dragged Dragster to the side of the ring where Sideswipe was watching Sunstreaker and Ruby. He then whispered something into Sideswipe's audio and Sideswipe nodded.

"Yo, Ruby," Jazz called out.

"Time out," Ruby said, "what is it?"

"Dragy here wants to tell you something in private," Sideswipe said grabbing Dragster and giving his shoulders a hug, "Come on Sunstreaker lets leave the two ALONE."

Getting the hint made by Sideswipe he got out of the ring. The three soon left the room leaving the two alone. Ruby got out went to the bench and put her leg up to see if it had any damage. Dragster looked around the corner of the ring and stared at the object of his affection for awhile without saying anything.

"Are you going to say something or not?" Ruby said not taking her eyes off her leg.

Dragster let out a big sigh and walked forward saying, "well you see I… well… I …" Why was it so hard.

"Spit it out already," Ruby said now looking at Dragster who was now in front of her.

"Alright, Ruby ever since I laid optics I had feelings for you but I was to afraid to tell," Dragster said finding confidence as he went on, "I know I'm just throwing it out there and all but I just want.. mmph."

He was cut off when Ruby, who used her wings to reach his height, kissed him on the lips.

"You talk too much," She said

"You mean fine with me having feeling for you," Dragster said.

"I knew the whole time," Ruby said as she wrapped her arms around Dragster's neck and put her weight on him and in return Dragster wrapped his arms around Ruby's wrest, "I just wanted to give you chance."

Dragster just smiled and kissed Ruby as she kissed back. Ruby's hand roamed Dragster's back until her right hand touched one of Dragsters wrings. Dragster shivered and his knees weakened and he nearly fell but he used the wrestling ring for support.

"This is going to be fun," Ruby said.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few hours since Jazz has left the two love birds, as the humans say, in the work room. Nobody had seen since meaning one thing. That Jazz plan to get the two together has worked great. Jazz smiled as he leaned back his chair.

"Should I even ask why you are smiling?" A voice said as two arms with white hands wrap around Jazz's neck.

"I give you a guess to the reason why, Prowl," Jazz said.

"Does it have to do with the disappearance of Ruby and Dragster?" He asked as he nuzzled Jazz's neck.

"Man you got it on the first tries," Jazz said a little disappointed.

"It wasn't had to guess at," Prowl said as he gave Jazz a quick hug, "So what did you do?"

"Hey I didn't do anything I just left them alone and let them do their thing that is all," Jazz explained.

"You are a strange mech but that is why I love you so much," Prowl said with a smile.

"And I love you too, Prowl," Jazz said as he planted a kiss on Prowl's lips.

End


	4. Chapter 4

It has been three month since Ruby and Dragster bonded and they were loving every moment of it. They got some congratulation from almost everyone. Some of the Autobots helped Ruby move in with Dragster. They had just come back after a battle with the Decepticons and Ruby had taken a hit from a missile. Ratchet was finishing the last of the repairs on her legs.

"The damage wasn't that great but you take it easy for a while," Ratchet said.

"I always take it easy," Ruby said, "When have I not."

"Knowing you its more like never," Ratchet said, "And Ruby there something you should know."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Well when I did a scan of you for damage I notice some energy signatures that wasn't yours," Ratchet explained, "Ruby you're pregnant"

Ruby still couldn't believe even when she told Dragster about the news of her pregnancy.

"Ruby, I…I don't know what to say," Dragster said stunned at the news, "We only been bonded for only three month and now we're going to have a sparkling."

"I know I'm still shocked about it myself but," Ruby began, "How are go to tell the other about it."

"Knowing this news travels fast even if we tell or not," Dragster said.

True to word the news of Ruby's pregnancy spread throughout the Ark. Jazz even plan a party to celebrate the occasion. Everyone attended the party even Optimus Prime came to the party.

"Are little Ruby is all grown up and having her own children," Mirage said

"I'm not little," Ruby said a little annoyed.

"Dragster, you old dog you," Sideswipe said, "You barely out of the academy and already you're going to be a father."

"Well I wasn't planning on become I father but things just happen," Dragster said very shy.

"Any idea on the of the child yet," Jazz asked

"Nothing yet," Ruby said, "But we'll think of something."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Ruby and Dragster were planning on creating the body for the young spark to be housed in. Wheeljack and Perceptor volunteered to help make it and the other were willing to help with the design. Ruby had made a rough sketch of it and the Autobots were making suggestions of what to put on.

"Maybe he can be red and yellow," Sideswipe suggested.

"Well, I don't know," Dragster said.

"I think it's a good idea," Ruby said, "Maybe a few black and white for Jazz and Prowl."

"Can he be small?" Bumblebee asked.

"Fragging no," Sunstreaker protested, "We have enough Mini-bot as it is."

"Now, Sunny don't get upset about it," Ruby said, "All idea are good and besides the sparkling is already going to be small."

"Ruby got a point there," Smokescreen said.

Ruby finished the last part of the sketch and raised it up to eye level.

"I say we're done with the design," Ruby said, "Let's give this to Wheeljack and Perceptor to get started on it."

Ruby and Dragster went to Wheeljack's lab to show him what they came up with.

"Wow, this is a unique design," Wheeljack commented, "How did you two come up with it?" 

"Well, we help from the others," Dragster explained, "They gave us a few suggestions on what to put on."

"So it was a group effort," Wheeljack said, "Okay then me and Perceptor will get started on it." 

"Thank you, guys," Ruby said.

Ruby and Dragster left the lab and headed for the Med Bay for a checkup.

"Hey Ratchet, what's up?" Ruby asked as she entered.

"It's about time you got here," Ratchet said.

"Can you really blame us," Dragster said, "We have to drop off the body design at Wheeljack's."

"Ah forget it," Ratchet said, "Alright Ruby let's see how that spark is doing."


	6. Chapter 6

It has been six month since Ruby learned that she was carrying a spark and now she is due any day. Ruby was special treatments from the other Autobots and had to stay in the Ark when the Decepticons attack. She was cool about it and was a little worried since she was due soon but Dragster on the other hand was a nervous wrack. He had fears that something bad may happen during delivery or he may be a bad father. Some of the Autobot tried to comfort him and ease his nerves.

"Just take it easy," Hound said, "You're being too hard on yourself."

"Hounds right, you'll be a great father and Ruby will be in great hands," Bumblebee said.

"I know," Dragster said, "I'm just really worried."

"You worry too much, Dragster," Jazz said, "You have us to help you out."

Just then Mirage ran into the common room all out of breath and in a panic.

"Man, Mirage, you look like you seen a ghost and was running from it," Jazz said.

"It's Ruby," Mirage began once he caught his breath, "She just went into labor."

With that news Dragster raced to Med Bay with the other in tow. By the time he arrived he was out of breath having run at top speed all the way. Optimus, Ironhide, and Prowl were already there when Dragster and the others arrived.

"Ruby is inside with Ratchet," Optimus informed the other.

The others each grabbed a chair to sit except for Dragster who paced in front of med bay door. A half an hour passed and still no news on Ruby's condition. Dragster became more and more frantic as minutes went by.

"Dragster, have a seat will ya," Cliffjumper said, "Ruby is in good hands."

"I know but I can't help but worry," Dragster said.

An hour passed by before Ratchet came out and quickly went to him.

"Is she alright, Ratchet?" Dragster asked.

"Ruby is fine but she needs time to recover," Ratchet replied.

"What about the sparkling?" Dragster asked.

"The young one is fine but needs to stay in med for a while so I can keep an optic on him for any complications," Ratchet explained.

Dragster let out a sigh of relief upon hearing the news.

"Can I see him," Dragster asked.

"You only get five minutes," Ratchet said stepping to one side let Dragster in.

Dragster entered the med bay and looked around and spotted the young Autobot in an air chamber. He walked over to the infant and noted that Ruby was on the table closest to the sparkling and placed a hand on the top of the chamber. The infant was a dark red with yellow lining. The dragon head, indicating that his alt. mode had horns on the sides of its head and on its forehead was the ying yang symbol. Two long whiskers sprouted from the sides its nose. The same dragon head sat on top of the infant's head. Dragster smiled as the young infant stirred in its sleep.

"Draghoul," Dragster said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Ruby and the baby Draghoul were aloud to leave the med bay. Everybody was at the common room having a party to welcome the new arrival to the Autobot team. Draghoul was the center of attention in the com. room since everyone wanted to hold him. Dragster looked on as Ruby handed Draghoul to Perceptor.

"There's our mech," Sideswipe said as he slapped Dragster's back causing him to nearly drop his drink.

"Hi, Sideswipe," Dragster said.

"So how's our new daddy doing?" Hound asked.

"Well, I guess," Dragster said, "It's still all new to me."

"You're going to okay," Mirage said, "You'll be a great father."

"You think so?" Dragster asked.

"We know for a fact," Hound said.

Dragster smiled as he turned to see Ruby coming toward him holding Draghoul in her arms. He hugged her as he looked at the loving and beautiful child and thought how great an Autobot Draghoul will be.


End file.
